


Every mech is done at some point

by OpMSound



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Not suicide just tiredness, Prowl is just done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/pseuds/OpMSound
Summary: Every mech or femme, no matter who they are, will get to a point where they can't be bothered to deal with anything anymore.





	Every mech is done at some point

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from it just popped into my head and thus is was written.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Prowl woke with a pounding processor ache, one of the worst processor aches he can ever recall having.

He could tell he wasn't laying on his berth, what he was laying on was too hard to be his padded berth and so with a pained groan he onlined his optics and after a few moments his optics managed to focus and he found that he was on the floor, in the hallway, just outside of his quarters.

He stared blankly at the floor for a moment wondering why he was laying here before trying to remember how he got there.

'I was headed back to my quarters for some actual recharge but sonething happened which set of my logic centre and I...crashed.' He couldn't recall exactly what had made him crash, which wasn't unusual as it usually comes back to him eventually but he can tell it was a spectacular crash if the pain in his processor was any indication.

Slowly Prowl pushed himself up so he was standing with a servo placed on the wall to steady him and once he was sure there was a minimal risk of him falling over he checked his chronometer and froze as he saw that it was already 10 the following morning.

'I was out for that long?'

After a moment of staring at the tine his chronometer was flashing at himvas though mocking him and going over yesterday and the fact he was in a very bad mood, though more rested than he has felt in quite awhile, he decided to do something he's never done before but he honestly just didn't give a frag right now and so he heads to his office.

Instead of sitting at his desk to work as would be expected of him he grabs each pile of datapads on his desk or around his office and shoves them into his subspace before stomping out. As he walked down the corridors mechs scrambled out of his way when they noticed his murderous aura as he makes his first stop: the rec room.

As he open the doors tobthe rec room he scans the room of mechs until he spots the one he's looking for: Smokescreen and walks over to his table.

When Smokescreen notices him the diversionary tactician looks up at him nervously "Yes Prowl sir?" Prowl doesn't answer and reaches into his subspace for the datapads he's looking for and once he finds it he slams the semi-large pile onto the table before stalking out and heading to his next destination: Ironhides office.

When he get's there he sees that the door is locked and he glares at the keypad before hacking into it and storming into the room slamming more datapads onto the weapons specialists desk along with a note 'Do these or I will make you suffer -Prowl'.

With that done he moves onto the medbay and once entering he looks around for the medic finding him in his side office and storms up to him. Just as the medic is about to lecture him for one reason or another he sends the CMO a thunderous and murderous glare that could kill if such a thing was possible and Ratchet wisely snaps his mouth shut as Prowl deposits the stacks of datapads on the medics desk before stalking out with Ratchet staring at his back.

He makes several more stops before heading to Optimus' office and not even bothering to politely knock or announce his presence as he usually would he enters the office and Optimus looks up at him in surprise.

"Prowl? What is it?"

Prowl doesn't bother to answer as he dumps almost all of the remaining datapads on the primes desk and turns to leave, looking over his shoulder just before exiting to say one thing in a cold and raging tone "If anyone and I mean *anyone* bothers me until I'm good and ready there will be *pain* I promise you." and will that he walks out leaving a dumbfounded and speechless Optimus in his wake.

He has 1 more mech to drop some datapads off on and he can't leave them in the mechs office because he hardly goes there and so he starts stalking the halls checking every room and area looking for the elucisive saboteur, every mech or femme wisely darting out of his way as he passes by.

He finds Jazz in the training room, sparring with some of his ops mechs and not in any kind of mood to wait he blares white noise into every comm. the mechs in the room have causing them all to cover their audios and to let out a few choice curse words.

Once he's sure he doesn't have to wait he walks briskly to the TIC and ignores his overly cheery greeting of "Hey Prowler" as he dumps the remainder of the datapads at his pedes uttering a curt "You better complete those Jazz." before walking out, not waiting for a response.

He makes a final stop at Sideswipes 'secret' high grade brewry and grabs several cubes of the strongest highgrade he can see there and subspaces them leaving a note on a datapad for Sideswipe for when the frontliner inevitably comes here.

'Thank you for the high grade -Prowl'

With that done he debates going to his quarters but decides against it as everyone knows where they are abd he does not want to be bothered ir found and so instead he heads down to the parts of the crashed ship that no one uses and finds himself a half-ruined room and let's himself fall to his aft gracelessly, leaning against the wall and starts on the first of the high grade cubes he took after deactivating his comms., as mechs would eventually start pinging him about what he did and he does not want to deal with them or their questions, for anything short of an emergency.

He toasts to nothing as he quietly utters "To some peace, quiet and obilivion." before downing the potent highgrade in one gulp and starting on the next.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed this little thing :D


End file.
